The Eternal Price
by Xianthra17
Summary: Sasuke was trying to complete his ritual to become a fully pledged Shaman, thus needing to enslave a demon. When he decided to venture into the West to locate a demon, he stumbled upon the mysterious and alluring Sebastian Michaelis. Will Sasuke be able to pay the price the dashing demon requires? Sasuke x Sebastian and Itachi x Kurama. Crossover YAOI.


Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yana Toboso. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

A/N : Okay, this is my first ever crossover. I have been trying to find another anime character that I can pair with Sasuke. I was just recently introduced to Kuroshitsuji by a co-worker about 3 months ago. She got me hooked with Sebastian... and then my over-active imagination took place. This is a story I made to celebrate my 4 years in FFN...

In this story... just to fit my imagination... Ciel ended the contract with Sebastian since he was already turned into "a fellow fiend of hel"l. So our dashing demon is again free for lease... _*wink*_

* * *

**The Eternal Price**

Chapter 1

"Sasuke... are you even listening to me?!" Itachi asked in anger. His voice boomed and echoed about the dimly lit room, making the glass chandelier shake. Sasuke raised his dark eyes towards the towering form of his older brother and gave a small sigh. It was sometimes impossible to reason out if Itachi was annoyed.

"Tsk, save your breath. I have heard every word that you stated. Do you want me to re-state them to you?" he asked. Itachi glared at his brother, his dark eyes started to glow crimson "Your sarcasm is not amusing, brother." Itachi mumbled as he sat down.

Sasuke sighed, louder this time. "Why are you going ballistic about this? I am the one affected here... I am the one without a demon!" Sasuke commented. Itachi looked at his brother. He knew what Sasuke was feeling, but his brother was sometimes too cold to show emotions at all. Only his eyes screamed the feelings running within.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to help you complete the needed ritual as soon as possible... you are not getting any younger, you know..." Itachi stated. Sasuke rested his chin on his wrist. "I know that you meant well nii-san... but pray tell... where can we find a demon at this era?" he asked.

Itachi sighed loudly. Sasuke was right. Demons after all were very powerful beings. They can live and blend anywhere with stealth and ease. Even if they have been gifted with special skills, it wasn't enough to find a demon - let alone, capture one for enslavement.

"You were lucky a century ago nii-san. I wish I was born a century earlier..." Sasuke stated. Itachi had no difficulties getting his very own demon. He found his so-called 'pet' easily. Having attracted the demon fox that ravaged villages in the country of their origin, thus making Itachi a full-pledged Shaman at a very young age.

Sasuke on the other hand, was younger and was born in what they called the new century. Having been born a century after Itachi mastered his gifts, he have been hunting for a demon all his life. He have learned and mastered all the arts that itachi had, making him as competitive as his brother... but he was still incomplete. He needed to capture a demon to fulfill the ritual required to become a full-pledged Shaman. At one hundred and twenty-three, Sasuke was still unsuccessful.

"Maybe we need to go elsewhere... I will accompany you..." Itachi offered. Sasuke thought that it would be a good idea. They have been in Asia far too long... moving from city to city and country to country to make sure that no one will notice that they never aged. One of the beauty of being a Shaman was the gift of eternal physical youth... a fully pledged one can sometimes attain a life akin to immortality.

"That would be a good plan. Have you spoken to Kurama lately?" Sasuke asked, pertaining to Itachi's demon-slave. Itachi smiled. His demon was a curious being. Untamed, it killed every living thing on it's way - feeding from the fear of the dying victims. But the moment Itachi tamed it, the demon became enthralled by humanity and feelings other than fear and hate - even reaching a point of taking a human form and act as Itachi's human slave.

"He will not talk to me about other demons Sasuke. I have been coaxing him for years..." Itachi admitted. Sasuke nodded. He knew Kurama was just being stubborn. "So be it! I shall hunt for my slave elsewhere. When shall we leave?" he asked Itachi.

"As soon as I finish the business chores presented to me. We still need to make a living to blend in..." Itachi commented with a sly smile. Sasuke nodded and got up. "I shall be retiring for the night. I will see you tomorrow..." he said as he gave Itachi a curt bow and left.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's disappearing back. He wished he can be of more help to his brother. He cared deeply for his kin. Shamans were always hunted by both mortal and immortal. Only a few were alive and on the loose. Sasuke and Itachi were the only ones left of their clan.

Shamans were sought for because of their ability to communicate with the living.. the dead... and the immortals. Shamans usually held favor from divinities of the light, even if their magic comes from the darkness. They have this inert ability to control darkness and bend it according to their will. Shamans are the only mortal beings that can enslave demons and have them do their bidding.

"What can you offer me if I talk?" a voice behind Itachi asked. Itachi smiled. He have sensed that Kurama was listening to their conversation. "If you are hinting your freedom, then you better give up." Itachi commented. He heard Kurama's demonic chuckle "I wasn't even thinking about that..." he said. Itachi turned around and faced his slave "You really love to tease my brother..." he stated. Kurama smiled "He is so uptight, he has always been a challenge to me Itachi." he stated.

"He is an impatient man." Itachi said, earning a nod from the red-haired demon.

"I hate seeing you worry over something Itachi. I believe that I have grown fond of you ..." the demon stated as he moved closer to Itachi reached out for a lock of his raven hair. Itachi eyed Kurama. The demon have been giving him statements like this for several decades now. He knew the demon wanted him... he was not stupid not to read the messages in between those lines.

"Hn, you always say that you care for me Kurama... but you never hinted me on what I want to know..." he stated. Kurama removed the red string that held Itachi's hair. He loved his master's silky black locks... he held it up to his nose and inhaled the scent uniquely Itachi's. "Because I meant that. I may be a demon, but I do care..." he said.

Itachi eyed Kurama again, the demon took the form of a very handsome man with flame colored hair that went past his shoulders. He had burgundy eyes that were framed by perfectly curled lashes. Itachi had his share of physical intimacy with both men and women and understood body language pretty well. But he never have tried it with a divinity. Looking into the lustful hunger that sparkled in Kurama's eyes, it seems like to Itachi that the demon was wooing him to bed.

"Kurama, what is it that you want?" he asked. Kurama smiled as he hovered over Itachi's seated form. "Isn't it obvious?" he cockily asked. Itachi smiled, Kurama was so like him in many ways... maybe that was the reason why he was able to tame the great beast. Demons and their masters were supposed to share something strongly in common. Kurama was as sly as Itachi and that is why they clicked instantaneously.

"Hmn, I cannot read minds Kurama. Tell me what is it that you want from me." Itachi asked straight-forwardly. Kurama's smile grew wider. "I believe that I have made it clear that I am attracted to you, Itachi..." the demon whispered as he traced Itachi's jaw with his finger.

Itachi raised his chin up to face the demon bravely "Attracted? You just want to add me to your mindless minions..." Itachi commented. Kurama shook his head "My dear blind master, how can you explain why I allowed myself to be captured by a mortal? Demons are superior beings, we don't give in easily without a valid reason..." he explained.

Itachi knew Kurama can hear the sudden thudding of his heart. Kurama's confession this time was clearer than those made previously. It warmed his heart in a tingly way.

"Forgive me for my blindness. Tell me then what this reason is so that I can be enlightened .." Itachi coaxed the demon. Itachi haven't heard of any stories about intimacy between demons and their masters. He was having doubts, but he can't lie - he was excited and flattered with the words and attention Kurama was giving him.

Kurama was about to open his mouth to speak when the door flew open. Both looked towards that direction and saw Sasuke standing there, half-naked and bare-footed "Are you done making out?" he asked. Itachi scowled and Kurama laughed at that comment. "What do you want otouto?" Itachi asked with an annoyed tone.

**~tbc~**

* * *

I hope to hear your views on this pairing/story. Let me know if I should continue... Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
